the confession
by gormogon
Summary: one- shot a different character dies instead of Vincent with a big secret!


After yet another uncomfortable visit to the jail again Sweets decides he can't since he cant convince Zack to tell agent Booth and Dr Brennan of his innocence he will risk his career his respect and more importantly the trust Dr Brennan had invested in though she would try to objectively quantify it first and Booth always the loyal and somewhat overprotective partner will attack Sweets for upsetting his died the last time he threatened Brennans life,granted however he was a raving serial Sweets also knew that Booth would agree with his actions in keeping the secret as he was the 'heart guy'.

He counted on that little shred of human weakness Booth would give him as he decided to face both all in one was hoping one reaction would counter the other and the fallout from the bombshell wouldnt cause too much all he was doing it for Zack in the frst place,keeping his confidence so in an ironic way betraying Booth and Brennan was the only way he could keep the trust of Zack.

And god knows Zack needed the stable confidence of trusted friend with so much chaos and instability in the asylum.

on his way to the diner Sweets prepared himself for the toughest conversation in his life.

'Dr Brennan,agent Booth'

'its just Booth and Brennan now Sweets were off duty its a saturday remember?'

'yeah anyway thanks for coming'

as the food arrived Booth eyed Sweets chips as he supped his coffee,' hey Sweets you dont mind if I have some of your chips do you?'

'you always do anyway'Sweets mumbled quietly to himself,Neither one notices how fidgety and nervous he is as Brennan stabs her thought he was coping well until

'Sweets you playing football under there or what'

only then did Sweets realise he was shaking the table he was so from the outside would mistake him for a drug addict the way he was acting.

'you know it could be early onset Parkinsons disease you should really get that seen to soon or it wil progress into tissue degeneratio and overall failure of the nervous system'

He was going to miss that empirical scientific jargon of Dr Brennnan's even though it was just a mechanism to avoid emotional situations.

It interested Sweets to greta extent that she could never give her own opinion but always spoke 'anthropologically' or 'scientifcally'.She adopted another persona almost.

Sweets felt a pang of guilt that he was going to cause a dent in that safeguard she held up.

'Its not Parkinsons Dr Brennan'

Serious now Booth said ''whats going on Sweets?'

typical Booth sensing tension.

deep breath 'alright well I just tfirstly want you both to know that over the last couple of years I have come to respect each of you both in a professional and personal way'

'wow its his Noble Prize speech well Sweets I'm flattered you thought to mention me and I must say you hve perfected it and there is a big Lakers game waiting for me to watch it so are we done here?' Booth was already up and pulling on his coat before.

'Booth,the Nobel Prize is given to scientists and laureates who excel in their area or expertise Sweets isnt superior by any means' (pause) 'no offence of course'

'none taken I totally unerstand yur take on pschchology as a science but if I may be direct Dr Brennan,has my involvement in any of the cases I have worked on not been helpful or of assistance in any way?'

'as a professional with capabilities of delving into the human pscyche I am willing to admit you have been very helpful,yes'

'thank you Dr Brennan'

'it was an honest assessment of your skills based on my observations,that is all'

and again she retreated.

'anyway I want you two to know I have been struggling with this for a while'

'oh no Sweets is is serious like an addiction or more like Booth's gambling problem?'

'former gambling problem and what did you mean 'more like' as if a gambling problem is less serious,Bones the hype I got off gambling was just as bad as taking a hit of crack'

'what?there is by no means a comparison between the two,a series of chemical reactions takes place when foreign drugs are taken into the body,what you simply experienced was a...

'a release of adrenaline from the adrenal glands' Booth finished for had learned a lot from her over the years.'they are also chemicals right,am I right?Sweets help me out here will ya?'

For once Brennan was speechless but not for long,'substance abuse is a lot more long term in its effects than gambling'

to stop the bickering that went on daily,Sweets dropped the bombshell that had a ripple effect.

'Zack is an innocent man he didnt kill any man but he is staying at the asylum of his own free will because he argues he was an accessroy and that is just as bad'

No one noticed the handmade caliber pierce the window of the diner until it was too late,no one noticed it had hit his chest until the blood outlined his body,no one could have predicted where the gun would point even though they were all easy targets.

Brennan and Booth werent allowed to soak up the revelation before they were soaking up Sweet's blood off the floor of the diner.

His convulsing body lay on the floor as the blood leaked from it.

He motioned for Brennan to lean in while Booth applied pressure to his wound.

'come on buddy stay with us now'

'do you forgive me?'he asked of Brennan.

'yes yes of course we do but we wont if you dont stay with us now'between tears and quivering.

'thank you' he gurgled.

'no Sweets come on please please stay with us'

as his breath slowed to a halt his lips curled in a permanent smile.

An hour later Booth and Brennan with blood on their hands sat at the hospital waiting for the mortician to was just a warning of Jacob Broadskys:back was the last victim if Booth had anything to do with it.

Brennan stood up and sobbed quietly,'our baby duck... but that was all she managed to say before Booth hugged her tightly and both cried unconsolably and uninterrupted.


End file.
